Cristiana Santana
"Mom, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." "The last time you said that, you came back with a stab wound." '' ''"But I came back! Isn't that what matters most?" Cristiana Octavia "Tiana" Jinks-Santana is the second oldest child of Cordelia and Nataniel, and therefore the younger sister of Georgie and the older sister of Alvaro and Camila. She also has a twin brother called Jônatas, Jona for short, who was born 13 minutes after Tiana. At age 24, Tia became a single mother as she gave birth to Danilo Lúcio "Danny" Santana. Tiana's Story Cristiana Octavia Jinks-Santana was born on the 6th of September 2041, in Featherhead, South Dakota, as the second of five children. Her mother, Cordelia, was a Warehouse Agent and a powerful witch, and never tried to hide the truth about her job or their powers from her kids. They all grew up aware of the supernatural, and fond of it to varying degrees. Personally, Tiana was fascinated by the creatures and miracles this world had to offer, and consistently nurtured her magical abilities. Despite all that, she had a surprisingly normal upbringing. She helped out at the Warehouse on Sundays, witnessing and experiencing the crazy things artifacts could do alongside other witches, demons and superhumans, but she still came to school on Monday as if nothing happened. She gathered casual friends in her sports teams, starting with the members of her gymnastics group in preschool. She learned to be somewhat social without revealing any family secrets, which made her school years much easier. Tiana was quite a successful athlete in her teenage years. In middle school, she already won her first competitions, and during the last two years in high school she was the captain of the track team (much to the dismay of her twin brother). In the end, she went to college with a generous grant for her extracurriculars. The only real problem? She was never quite sure what she wanted to do with her talents. She was sharp-minded, fit, adventurous and ambitions, but she was lacking a proper purpose. For years, she heard stories and facts about demons and hunting from Henry and Nelly, and that was a topic that intrigued her. Her parents weren't quite thrilled about it though, and neither were Sam and Dean. None of them wanted her to risk her life hunting demons, when she could do so many other things with it. But giving up just because other people want it wasn't in her genes. Once she puts her mind to something, it's almost impossible to nudge her off course, and she kept on getting more invested in that dream. Physical Appearance Like her mother and sisters, Cristiana inherited her grandfather's sharp blue eyes. Her skin is slightly more tanned than Georgie's or Mila's, reflecting their Brazilian roots more clearly. Tiana was born with wild, light brown curls, which she curses on a daily basis while trying to tame them. At 1.65 m, Tia is five centimeters smaller than both her older and her younger sister, and she tends to wear heels to cover that up. She's rarely seen wearing skirts or dresses though, preferring jeans on any day of the week. Skills & Powers Cristiana is the athlete of her family. She was always the fittest in her school's track team, outrunning even her twin brother, and loves to play basketball. She's also an equestrian and gymnast, and even won a few competitions in her teens. Aside from the sports she practices just for fun, she's also been taking different self-defense classes since she was 8 years old, meaning she can very well fend for herself even without magic. While she's not as powerful of a witch as Georgina, Tiana isn't weak by any means. She's very adept when it comes to battle magic, and has a special talent for mixing potions. The latter might have something to do with the fact that she's also a surprisingly skilled cook, specializing in South American cuisine. Like her siblings, she grew up bilingual, speaking English and Portuguese. In school, she also took classes in French and Spanish. Personality & Habits Growing up, Tiana was kind of a tomboy. Her older sister likes to joke that the twins swapped genders personality-wise, since Cris doesn't care about her looks half as much as Jona does. She's much more laid-back than him. However, they share their sense for adventure, which led them to their respective occupations. Like Georgie, Cristiana has a sharp tongue. She's sassy, teasing and a bit of a smartass. But unlike her sister, she's more careful with her words when people don't know her well enough to realize she doesn't mean to be cruel. Despite her bold, fearless nature, Tiana learned to be gentle as she took care of her younger siblings, which later helped her when she became a mother herself. Relationships Cordelia Jinks (mother) Nataniel Santana (father) Jona Santana (twin brother) Georgie Santana (older sister) Alvaro Santana (younger brother) Camila Santana (younger sister) Trivia * Cristiana was named after Christina Wells, the daughter of Cordelia's godmother, and Octavio Santana, her paternal grandfather. * Her first name's initials are C. O., just like the ones of her aunt Claire. Her mother claims that it's a coincidence, but Tiana never quite believed that. GIF Gallery Tumblr inline mls1js7auC1r1yj84.gif Tumblr n1sxcqpaVN1sg40a0o1 500.gif Tumblr mmphp7eleQ1s578d6o1 250.gif Tumblr nviz19NBFf1r3dpmyo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr nviqps86oP1r3dpmyo6 250.gif Tumblr nvq7fxD55T1r3dpmyo10 250.gif Tumblr nvruc30zBT1r3dpmyo5 250.gif Tumblr nvs1nk8uTM1r3dpmyo2 250.gif Tumblr inline n5yfl2q6m01s2y9a0.gif Tumblr inline n5yfixB3rI1s2y9a0.gif Tumblr inline n5yfio91R81s2y9a0.gif Tumblr inline n5yfhpqLle1s2y9a0.gif Category:All Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Jinks Family Category:Donovan Family Category:Santana Family Category:Born: 2040s Category:Born: September Category:Witches Category:3rd Generation Category:Twins Category:Characters: Beyond Human Category:Hunters Category:Cordelia's Descendants